Through Those Window
by linagitashiranui
Summary: Tokito jatuh cinta sama Aka no Ou a.k.a Kyoichiro Mibu? Gimana kelanjutannya? baca aja sendiri :3. OOC. Tokito x Aka No Ou. RR please
1. Perjumpaan

"heii burung-buruuung, selamat pagiiiii" teriakku semangat pada burung - burung yang sedang terbang diangkasa walau mereka tak mempedulikanku sama sekali. Waw, hari yang cerah seperti biasa, hmph aku suka hari yang seperti ini, karena aku bisa puas bermain seharian.

"Tokitoo...mandi dulu. Terus sarapan" teriak ibuku dari bawah.

"iya ibuu" kataku segera bangun lalu menyambar handuk dan masuk ke toilet.

Akhirnya aku udah mandi, aku udah wangi dan aku udah cantik :3. Ibu membantu menyisirkan rambut panjangku yang terlihat seperti warna sinar matahari lalu dilanjutkan dengan makan sarapan bersama ayah dan ibu.

* * *

"daag ibu, Tokito pergi dulu" pamitku sambil mencium pipi lembut ibuku.

"ya. Hati hati sayang" katanya. Dengan semangat aku berjalan menuju akademi tempatku bersekolah. Walau aku bukan murid yang pintar, tapi lumayan deh bisa main ama temen-temen.

"selamat pagi anak - anak, hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru" ujar bu guru Anna masuk ke kelas diikuti seorang anak berambut oranye dibelakangnya. Semua teman-temanku berebutan ingin melihatnya, aku juga sama. "nah, perkenalkan dirimu" ujar ibu anna.

"namaku Kyoichiro Mibu. Panggil aku Kyoichiro saja" katanya tanpa tersenyum sedikit pun. Kedua bola matanya berwarna merah, terlihat agak menyeramkan. Huuh, Tokito gak seneng laki-laki jutek.

"well oke, Kyoichiro. Silakan duduk dibangku yang kosong" kata bu anna mempersilakan. Kyoichiro lalu berjalan dan duduk dibangku paling belakang dipojok. Aku melihat padanya selama beberapa detik lalu kembali melihat ke depan karena bu anna sudah memulai pembelajaran.

* * *

"hei Kyoichiro, main yuk" ajak rokuro.

"tidak, makasih" katanya pendek. Rokuro lalu meninggalkan dia sambil marah-marah kesal.

"si Kyoichiro itu sombong banget, ya. Kayak raja aja" kata angelica.

"iya. Gak usah ditemenin aja" sambung indara yang disambut anggukan setuju yang lainnya. Yaah, tapi gak bisa gitu, dong. Kita kan sekelas, kita semua mesti temenan. Tapi aku mau nyamperin juga takut, takut dicuekin kayak rokuro tadi. Yah udah deh, mungkin besok besok dia bakal dapet temen.

Sudah tiga minggu berlalu, tapi Kyoichiro masih tetep aja gak punya temen. Temen-temen sekelas juga udah gak peduli lagi sama dia. Aku juga walau gak peduli tapi lama lama kasian juga, dia cuma sendirian selama disekolah dan membaca buku.

* * *

"ibu...ibu...kasih tau Tokito dong caranya bikin roti telur" kataku menarik narik lengan baju yang dipakai hitoki, ibuku.

"loh memang buat apa? Kan ibu udah buatin buat bekel. Tokito masih kecil, nanti kena minyak panas, loh" tanggapnya.

"bukan buat Tokito ibu, buat temen Tokito. Abis dia gak punya temen, jadi Tokito mau kasih dia roti telur kayak bikinan ibu. Mungkin dia mau temenan ama Tokito, roti telur bikinan ibu kan enak" kataku. Ibuku tersenyum lalu tertawa kecil.

"iya deh, ibu kasih tau caranya. Sini" katanya. Dengan semangat aku membawa pijakan dan menaruhnya tepat disamping ibuku.

* * *

"hei" sapaku ramah sambil menaruh satu kotak bekal dimejanya. Kyoichiro menghentikan bacanya lalu melihat padaku. Aku berusaha menampilkan senyum terbaikku. "namaku Tokito. Ini ada roti telur buatan ibuku, buat Kyoichiro. Coba deh, ini favoritku, loh" kataku. Kyoichiro melihat kearah kotak bekal yang berisi roti telur lalu menutup bukunya.

"dasar, kau mengganggu saja" katanya ketus. Aku terdiam, rasanya pengen nangis. "tapi, terima kasih, ya" sambungnya. Senyuman merekah dengan sendirinya diwajahku. Dengan semangat kutarik kursi didekatku lalu duduk berhadapan dengannya dan memakan bekal milikku. "hei, kalau berdua gak akan cukup" protesnya.

"gak apa apa, cukup digeser" kataku menggeser kotak bekal dia dengan punyaku. Kyoichiro cuma menghela nafas kecil sambil memakan roti telurnya. "gimana gimana...enak?" tanyaku.

"agak gosong, ya?" kata Kyoichiro mengintip telur yang terselip diantara dua buah roti.

"hehehe, aku kelamaan gorengnya" kataku mengaku. Kyoichiro terdiam beberapa detik dan tiba-tiba dia menyambar roti milikku. "hei!" teriakku kesal.

"kan katamu roti telur buatan ibumu untukku, jadi ini milikku" katanya sambil menyambar roti milikku. Aku cuma bisa menggerutu melihat roti milikku dimakan olehnya.

* * *

"huuh, kamu telat" gerutu Kyoichiro.

"hehe, maaf maaf, tadi aku dipanggil bu guru" kataku. Kyoichiro tersenyum tipis. Ia mengeluarkan kotak bekal miliknya sementara aku mengambil kotak bekalku dan kami pun makan bekal bersama berdua. Sudah dua bulan semenjak Kyoichiro masuk kesini dan sejak aku mengajaknya kenalan, teman-teman yang lain pun mulai mencoba mengajaknya kenalan lagi. Jadi sekarang Kyoichiro sudah punya banyak teman dan gak lagi cuma baca buku kalau lagi jam istirahat. Tapi tetep, Kyoichiro gak mau diganggu kalau lagi makan bekel sama aku. Dia akan main kalau udah makan bekelnya bareng aku. Gara gara suka makan bekel bareng temen-temen sekelas suka nyorakin kita. Katanya aku suka sama Kyoichiro dan Kyoichiro juga suka sama aku. Aku gak terlalu dipikirin sih karena aku memang suka dia, Kyoichiro kan temanku.

Hari ini bu anna memberi kami tugas prakarya untuk dikerjakan masing masing dirumah. Tugasnya cuma disuruh bikin bangun ruang kubus, persegi panjang dan limas, sih. Mata pelajaran matematika. Tapi aku gak terlalu pandai soal itu. "bagaimana kalau kita kerjakan bersama?" tawar Kyoichiro.

"he? Kan tugasnya disuruh bikin sendiri sendiri" kataku.

"gak apa - apa. Aku bantu kamu mengukur nanti kau yang menggunting dan mengelemnya, setuju?" tanyanya. Senyuman lebar mengembang diwajahku dan aku mengangguk tanda setuju.

Sepulang sekolah, sesudah menelepon ke rumah untuk ngasih kabar, aku dan Kyoichiro segera pergi menuju rumahnya. Jantungku berdebar karena senangnya. Ini pertama kali aku main ke rumahnya. Setelah beberapa menit berjalan kaki, sampai juga kita didepan sebuah gerbang besar. "mi...bu..." kataku mengeja plang nama yang menempel disamping pintu. "hei ini rumah Kyoichiro? Apa gak kebesaran?" tanyaku.

"gak tau, deh." katanya. Kyoichiro memencet bel dan beberapa detik kemudian muncul seorang pria tua dari balik pintu.

"selamat datang, tuan muda" katanya sambil menunduk hormat. Wow, aku belum pernah melihat seperti ini secara langsung. Cuma melihatnya ditelevisi aja. Apa Kyoichiro itu benar-benar seorang raja.

"tolong belikan kertas karton warna putih dan merah jambu untuk tugasku. Dan juga, siapkan makanan untukku dan temanku" ujar Kyoichiro. Pria itu membungkuk kembali lalu membukakan pintu. Halaman luas yang dipenuhi rumput-rumput hijau membuatku kagum. Wow, aku juga cuma pernah ngeliat yang seperti ini di tv. "kok ngelamun aja, ayo" ujar Kyoichiro menuntun tanganku masuk ke rumah paling besar disitu. "aku pulang" salamnya. Beberapa detik kemudian muncul seorang wanita cantik, yang memakai kimono terbagus yang pernah kulihat, dari dalam .

"selamat datang, sayaang. Wah...wah, siapa ini?" tanyanya ramah.

"teman sekolahku, bu. Tokito kenalin, ini ibuku" kata Kyoichiro. Aku mencium tangan ibunya yang sangat lembut dan wangi itu.

"Tokito" kataku gugup.

"hmph, temanmu manis, ya. Ayo, kau mau main?" tanyanya ramah.

"tidak bu, kami mau ngerjain tugas prakarya dulu" kata Kyoichiro.

"hm, oke...oke. Diruang tulip aja ya, biar leluasa" katanya. Kyoichiro mengangguh. Eh ruang tulip? Nama apa itu? Aku baru sekarang mendengarnya.

"ayo" kata Kyoichiro lagi menuntun tanganku naik keatas tangga dan masuk kesalah satu ruangan dilantai dua.

"wuaaaah, bunga apa ini? Bagus banget" kataku melihat bunga merah yang tertanam dipot sekeliling ruangan itu.

"itu namanya bunga tulip. Makanya ruangan ini juga disebut ruangan tulip" jelas Kyoichiro. Aku mengangguk-angguk. Jadi ini yang disebut bunga tulip itu?. Aku melihat kearah luar jendela kaca disitu dan tersadar.

"hei, itu kan rumahku." tunjukku. Kyoichiro cepat cepat melihat kearahku menunjuk.

"wah, yang bener?" katanya.

"iya bener. Tuh ada ibuku lagi masak didapur. Ibuuu!" panggilku.

"gak akan kedengeran, Tokito. Jendelanya kan gak bisa dibuka. Aku tersenyum nyengir. Waah, gak nyangka kalau rumah kita saling bersebelahan. Apalagi kamarku juga bisa melihat kearah ruangan disini. Tapi karena gak ada jalan tembus, jadi aku mesti mutar kalau mau pulang.

Karton pesanan Kyoichiro lalu datang dan kami segera mengerjakan tugas prakarya kami. Karena saling bantu, tugas kami sudah selesai waktu jam menunjukan pukul tiga sore. Aku memasukan tugas milikku kedalam kantung keresek dan menjinjingnya. "Kyoichiro, aku pulang dulu, ya" kataku. Wajah Kyoichiro terlihat sedih.

"kenapa gak main dulu? Kan masih jam tiga?" katanya.

"ibuku nanti khawatir. Nanti kapan kapan aku main deh kesini. Kan tinggal manjat pagar ini" kataku enteng. Kyoichiro tertawa kecil.

"hahaha, dibelakang tembok itu sungai, Tokito. Nanti kecebur, loh" katanya.

"hmp, iya ya." kataku yang akhirnya ikut ketawa juga.

* * *

"selamat tidur, ibu" kataku.

"selamat tidur juga, sayang" balas ibuku sambil menyalakan lampu tidur dan mematikan lampu utama lalu keluar. Aku meringkuk dalam selimut sambil menatap tembok. Tiba-tiba aku pun teringat pada Kyoichiro. Apa dia sudah tidur, ya?. Karena penasaran aku memutuskan untuk membuka tirai jendela dan menatap kearah jendela ruang tulip dirumahnya. Walau aku tahu, disitu bukan kamarnya. Tapi yah mungkin aja dia lagi ada disitu.

Aku terkejut ketika melihat Kyoichiro juga lagi melihat kearahku dijendela itu. Dengan semangat kulambaikan tanganku dan dia membalasnya. Hm, jendela itu kan gak bisa dibuka. Segera kusambar buku gambar A3 dimeja belajar lalu menulis disitu dan menunjukkan padanya. 'belum tidur?'. Setelah membaca itu, Kyoichiro menghilang kedalam selama beberapa detik lalu kembali dengan membawa kertas berukuran sama dengan milikku.

'belum. Kau?' tulis Kyoichiro dikertas itu.

'lagi mau. Tapi kepikiran Kyoichiro jadi aja ngeliat kearah jendela' tulisku. Kyoichiro kelihatan tertawa kecil saat membacanya.

'kalau gitu tidur, dong. Kita ketemu besok disekolah. Selamat tidur' katanya. Aku mengangguk lalu menutup tirai jendela kamarku.

* * *

Gak kerasa sudah tiga aku berteman baik sama Kyoichiro. Kami tak terpisahkan, kemana mana pasti selalu berdua. Aku senang bisa deket terus sama Kyoichiro dan Kyoichiro pun gak pernah ninggalin aku. Ayah dan ibuku juga udah kenal Kyoichiro, ayah ibu Kyoichiro pun sama.

Karena kami sangat dekat, banyak yang cemburu sama aku. Katanya sih mereka jadi gak ada kesempatan buat ngedetin Kyoichiro. Yah, Kyoichiro emang punya wajah yang lumayan tampan, lah. Tapi gak sedikit juga yang manfaatin aku, buat jadi juru antar. "nih Kyoichiro, ada titipan coklat buat kamu" kataku. Hari ini memang hari valentine, Kyoichiro sudah pasti menerima banyak coklat. Kyoichiro menatap padaku dan setumpuk coklat ditanganku, lalu tersenyum.

"untukmu saja." katanya.

"iiih, gak boleh gitu. Mereka kan udah susah susah bikin buat Kyoichiro" protesku.

"hahaha, iya deh. Tapi aku gak bisa ngabisin semua juga. Bantuin, ya?" pintanya. Aku mengangguk semangat. Walau tadi sempat protes tapi aku gak bisa bohong kalau coklat makanan favoritku.

"ah iya, ini untukmu. Aku gak tau mesti ngasih ke siapa lagi, sih. Ya udah buat Kyoichiro aja" kataku sambil menyerahkan sekotak coklat dalam bungkusan kotak warna putih dengan bintik pink pucat.

"hei, kok kesannya kamu kayak yang kepaksa?" tanyanya.

"iya sih. Abis dua tahun lalu waktu aku gak ngasih coklat ama Kyoichiro, Kyoichiro kan marah sama aku" kataku beralasan. Kyoichiro tertawa lepas lalu mencubit pipiku dengan gemas. Aku pun ikut tersenyum karena apa yang aku bilang tentu hanya candaan. Aku mana mungkin tak memberinya coklat dihari kasih sayang ini. Apalagi sejak aku merasa ada perasaan aneh yang serasa menggelitik dadaku kalau aku bersamanya sejak dua tahun silam.

"makasih ya Tokito. Kalau ini akan kumakan, deh. Sisanya kau ambil saja" katanya sambil memasukan coklat pemberianku dalam tasnya.

"hahaha...benar nih? Asyiiik" kataku kegirangan.

* * *

'apa coklatku enak?' tanyaku padanya. Sudah selama tiga tahun ini kami suka mengobrol lewat kaca jendela sebelum kami tidur.

'agak kurang manis sedikit' balasnya.

'maaf ya. Tahun depan aku tambah deh porsi takaran gulanya :3' tulisku.

'tidak usah. Besok saja' jawabnya.

'waah enak dikamu aja dong. Capek tau bikin coklat itu. Aku aja sampe gak tidur semalam' balasku.

'hahaha, kau membuatnya sendiri? Kukira beli disupermarket' tulisnya sambil tertawa kecil.

'huu, enak saja. Kalau beli di supermarket kan kurang istimewa.' jawabku. Kyoichiro tersenyum simpul.

'jadi aku istimewa bagimu? Waah, terima kasih, aku senang, loh' katanya diiringi senyuman lebar. Denyut aneh itu terasa lagi. Padahal sekarang aku sedang tidak berada didekatnya. Kami terpisah kaca jendela dan sungai serta tembok rumah.

'tentu, kau sangat istimewa bagiku' tunjukku sambil agak menaikkan kertas untuk menutupi wajahku yang terasa menghangat.

'terima kasih. Kau pun sangat istimewa buatku.' balasnya tersenyum. Mendadak tanganku tak dapat menemukan topik yang pas maka aku memutuskan untuk mengakhirinya untuk malam itu.

'terima kasih juga. Sampai besok Kyoichiro, selamat tidur' dan setelah menunjukan itu aku pun segera melompat keatas tempat tidur dengan perasaan senang

* * *

Hari ini seperti biasa diwaktu istirahat, selesai membereskan buku bekas pelajaran tadi, aku membawa kotak bekalku dan hendak menuju mejanya. Tapi belum juga sampai, Kyoichiro sudah pergi duluan keluar. Hm, mungkin dipanggil bu guru. Aku pun kembali duduk dibangku sambil menunggu sosoknya. Tapi sampai sepuluh menit mau masuk Kyoichiro gak juga muncul dan perutku mulai bersuara minta diisi. Maka dengan terpaksa aku pun membuka bekalku dan memakannya.

Waktu bel masuk berbunyi, Kyoichiro masuk kekelas dan duduk lagi dibangkunya. Kyoichiro sama sekali gak senyum atau melihat padaku, dan wajahnya seperti menyiratkan ada masalah. Mungkin besok udah baik lagi, pikirku.

* * *

Satu minggu sudah berlalu dan Kyoichiro masih tetap seperti itu. Kyoichiro bahkan kelihatan seperti menghindar dan gak mau ngobrol denganku. Apa aku pernah ada salah sama dia, ya?. "lagi marahan sama Kyoichiro?" tanya angelica mengacaukan lamunanku. Aku cuma bisa menggeleng pelan, karena aku juga gak tau kenapa Kyoichiro jadi tiba-tiba marah padaku.

* * *

"Tokito..." panggil ayahku lembut. Aku tersadar dari lamunan dan melihat padanya. "kamu melamun terus. Ada apa?" tanyanya cemas. Aku menghela nafas.

"ayah, kalau temen kita tiba-tiba marah, kita mesti gimana?" tanyaku lesu. Ayah tersenyum tipis.

"ya kita minta maaf aja. Mungkin gak sadar pernah bikin salah sama dia." jawabnya. Tapi aku merasa kalau jawaban ayah tidak memberikan penyelesaian. "apa ini tentang...Kyoichiro?" tanyanya hati-hati takut membuatku menangis. Aku mengangguk pelan. Ayah berdehem pelan.

"padahal minggu lalu masih biasa. Tokito juga gak ngerti kenapa Kyoichiro jadi gini. Kyoichiro berubah tiba-tiba" kataku.

"mungkin Kyoichiro lagi ada masalah. Udah biarin aja. Nanti kalau udah tenang, Tokito minta maaf aja duluan" katanya. Aku menghela nafas panjang dan mengangguk pelan. Dengan lesu, aku bangun dan naik ke kamarku dilantai dua. Kubuka tirai kamar dan melihat kearah jendela diseberang sana yang ditutup oleh tirai. Sudah satu minggu Kyoichiro tidak mengobrol denganku, baik disekolah, ataupun dirumah lewat jendela ini.

Kulihat setumpuk buku gambar yang belum kupakai dimeja belajar. Aku menyisihkan uang jajan harianku biar bisa beli buku gambar itu. Tentu cuma biar bisa ngobrol sama Kyoichiro. Mataku terasa perih lalu air mata pun jatuh. Aku gak mau gini terus. Besok pokoknya kami mesti maafan.

* * *

Bel masuk sudah berbunyi, namun bangkunya masih tetap kosong. Kemana Kyoichiro? Gak biasanya dia telat. Atau mungkin dia sakit?. "Selamat pagi anak-anak, kita mulai pejaran pertama" Sapa Bu Anna.

"Ibu, Kyoichiro mana?" Tanyaku sambil mengacungkan tangan.

"Oh, dia pindah sekolah, ikut orang tuanya. Baru saja kemarin malam dia ngasih kabarnya" Ujar Bu Anna. Apa? Pindah? Aku terdiam di tempatku berdiri. Kenapa? Kenapa Kyoichiro gak ngasih tau kalau dia bakalan pindah?. Tiba-tiba saja dadaku serasa sakit, walau aku berusaha untuk menahan agar aku tidak menangis karenanya.

Begitu bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, segera aku berlari menyambar tas dan berlari keluar. Saat ini yang ada dipikiranku aku hanya ingin bertemu Kyoichiro dan meminta maaf padanya. Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi apa aku memang ada salah padanya atau tidak. Aku gak mau kalau kita pisah dalam keadaan bermusuhan seperti ini. "Kyoichirooooo..." panggilku dari balik pintu gerbang rumahnya. Kulihat plang nama 'Mibu' sudah tak lagi ada disitu. Jadi dia benar-benar sudah..."Kyoooo...Kyoichiroooo" Panggilku lagi kali ini dengan berurai air mata. Sudah beberapa detik berlalu tapi masih gak ada jawaban. Kyoichiro sudah pergi...dia benar-benar sudah pergi... "Uuuuh, Kyoichiro..." Isakku lemah.

"Tokito?" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari belakangku, dan betapa senangnya aku waktu melihat Kyoichiro tengah berdiri disitu.

"K...Kyoichiro, katanya pindah?" Tanyaku.

"Uh, aku ada barang yang tertinggal" Ujarnya. perasaanku sudah tak dapat dibendung lagi, segera alu pun menghambur memeluknya.

"Maaf...maafin Tokito. Tokito gak mau kita pisah dalam keadaan musuhan. Kita baikan ya, Kyoichiro ?" Pintaku. Tanpa disangka aku merasakan Kyoichiro balas memelukku.

"Justru aku yang mesti minta maaf sama Tokito. Aku gak mau kita pisah dan aku gak mau jauh dari Tokito, makanya aku pikir kalau aku bikin Tokito benci sama aku, Tokito gak akan sedih kalau aku pindah" Katanya.

"Kyoichiro bodoh. Tokito gak akan bisa benci sama Kyoichiro. Tokito suka sama Kyoichiro" Kataku parau. Kyoichiro melepaskan pelukannya lalu memandang padaku.

"Tokito, aku mohon tolong tunggu aku. Aku pasti akan datang lagi buat tokito, ya?" Pintanya sambil melihat lurus kemataku. Aku tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Kyoichiro lalu menempelkan bibirnya dibibirku. Aku membeku ditempat karena aku mendapat, apa yang teman-temanku sebut, ciuman dari Kyoichiro yang selalu aku suka.

Kyoichiro melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap padaku sambil tersenyum. "Kalau sudah besar nanti, aku akan melakukannya lagi padamu" Katanya. Mendadak kurasakan wajahku menghangat, namun kemudian segera tersenyum dan mengangguk. Kyoichiro lalu memelukku lagi erat-erat. "Sampai jumpa lagi, Tokito" Katanya lirih.


	2. Have I Find A New Love?

**(a/n) hyaah beres juga chappie dua. tapi ini baru awal dari kisah mereka. Hm, disini diceritain sudah dua belas tahun berlalu. Tokito dan Kyoichiro umurnya sekarang 22 tahun.**

**summary: Tokito yang mulai putus asa akan keberadaan Kyoichiro mulai mencoba mencari cinta yang baru. Hum, siapakah cowok beruntung itu? :3. Find it out !**

***12 TAhun Kemudian***

"To...Tokito...Hei Tokito" Ujar ibuku sambil menggoyang-goyangkan badanku. Aku pun membuka mataku dan menatap pada sosok yang sudah membangunkanku itu. "Tidur kok sambil senyam senyum begitu. Ayo bangun, bantu ibu masak makan malam" Sambungnya. Aku pun menggeliat sembari menguap. Aah, lagi-lagi mimpi tentang masa kecilku itu. Aku bangkit dan berjlana menuju dapur untuk membantu ibu menyiapkan makan malam.

Dua belas tahun sudah berlalu sejak aku berpisah dengannya. Kyoichiro Mibu, teman baikku, cinta pertamaku, sekaligus ciuman pertamaku. Semenjak dia pindah entah kemana, kami benar-benar hilang kontak. Dia bagaikan, 'pfuah', hilang seperti asap. Yah walau memang kuakui, dulu teknologi komunikasi belum semaju sekarang dan kami sama sekali tidak kepikiran untuk bertukar alamat surat. Habis mau bagaimana lagi? Dia pindah gak bilang-bilang dan seminggu sebelumnya pun kami sama sekali tidak berbicara.

Aku mengambil segumpal daging dan mulai memotongnya diatas talenan. Kira-kira sudah tumbuh jadi seperti apa dia? Apa dia jadi makin tinggi? Makin tampan? Makin keren? Apa dia masih ingat padaku? Ah Kyoichiro...sampai kapan kau membuatku menunggu?

* * *

Makan malam pun selesai, kuangkut semua piring kotor ke bak cuci lalu mencucinya. "Toktio, besok temani ibu ke supermarket belanja bulanan, ya" Pinta ibuku.

"Ya" Jawabku tanpa mengalihkan mata dari piring yang tengah kubersihkan.

'Pihak protokoler kerajaan Negara Onmyoden sudah memberikan kepastian akan kedatangannya ke Jepang dalam rangka kunjungan kenegaraan. Diperkirakan akan datang sekitar...' Uajr seorang pembaca berita ditelevisi yang sedang ditonton ayah . Huh, semua stasiun berita ribut memberitakan kedatangan keluarga kerajaan itu. Padahal kalau mau datang, sih datang aja. Gak usah sampai ribut-ribut segala. Gara-gara itu acara kartun favoritku sampai ditiadakan. Argh, padahl sedang bagian rame-ramenya.

Selesai mencuci piring aku segera naik menuju kamarku dan berbaring dikasur. Kutolehkan kepalaku kearah jendela, memandang lurus kearah jendela besar dibangunan bertingkat dua disebrang sana. Tirainya masih menutup, sama seperti dua belas tahun lalu, ataupun kemarin dan kemarin kemarinnya lagi. Karen aku selalu menatap ke jendela itu setiap hari, berharap sosoknya akan muncul sambil memegang kertas gambar seperti yang biasa kami lakukan dulu. 'SRAK' secepat kilat kututup tirai jendelaku dan membenamkan wajahku dalam bantal. Percuma saja walau aku memandang ke arah jendela itu sampai mataku copot sekalipun dia tidak akan ada disitu. Aku harus melupakannya dan mencari cintaku yang baru.

* * *

"Oke, kayaknya sudah semua. Apa ada yang kau perlukan?" Tanya ibuku sambil mencentang daftar terakhir dari list belanja bulanan. Kutatap langit-langit lalu menggeleng. Ibu mendorong troli penuh berisi belanjaan kearah kasir, sementara aku mencari pintu keluar dan menunggu didepan kasir tempat ibuku membayar.

"Hei Tokito" Sapa seseorang. Seorang pria berambut coklat pucat pendek terlihat tengah berjalan kearahku dengan sebuah papan dada ditangannya.

"Hei Akira, gimana kerjaanmu?" Tanyaku. Akira ini adalah temanku ketika masih SMA dulu. Kami bertemu waktu reuni dan sudah sebulan ini dekat dengannya.

"Yah begitulah. Banyak komplain, hehe" Jawabnya, pekerjaannya memang sebagai manager operasional supermarket ini. Maka tak heran dia sering keluyuran disekeliling supermarket untuk mengecek semua elemen disini berfungsi sebagaimana mestinya.

"Yaaah, sudah seharusnya kan? Hihi" Kataku seraya tersenyum kecil.

"Tokito, nanti malam kau sibuk?" Tanyanya.

"Hm, tidak, tuh. Ada apa?" Tanyanya.

"Uuh, aku nemu restoran sushi enak sekitar sini. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi bareng? Aku yang traktir deeh" Katanya. Mendadak ekspresi wajahku pun berubah.

"Sungguh? Wuoah aku sudah lama sekali ingin makan sushi. Tentu aku mau" Kataku kegirangan. Akira tertawa lepas.

"Sudah kuduga kau tidak akan bisa menolaknya. Oke deh, kujemput jam enam sepulang aku kerja, ya" Katanya.

"Oke. Awas kalau telat, looh" Kataku.

"Iya...iya" Jawabnya seraya mengacak-acak rambutku gemas.

* * *

"Rapi amat, mau kemana kamu sayang?" Tanya ibuku.

"Diajak makan sushi sama Akira" Jawabku singkat sambil merapikan baju terusan yang tengah kupakai dikaca kamar.

"Hahaha, kencan nih?" Tanyanya. Pertanyaan ibuku sontak membuat jantungku berdegup kencang.

"Iiih ibu. Cuma makan bareng, kok" Protesku.

"Hahaha, iya...iya. Pulangnya jangan kemaleman, ya" Pesannya lalu berlalu pergi. Kutatap kembali pantulan diriku di kaca. Kencan? Satu kata itu sontak membuat pipiku merona merah. Ayolah, dia kan sudah beberapa kali ngajak aku makan. Apa yang aneh dengan ini?.

* * *

"Wow, kau terlihat hebat" Puji Akira.

"Tscih, jangan menghinaku" Kataku sambil meninju pelan lengannya.

"Hahaha, kita pergi sekarang, tuan putri?" Tanyanya.

"Iya dooong, kau pikir sampai kapan aku harus menahan lapar, ayoo" Seruku sambil menggamit lengannya dan menggusurnya keluar dari rumahku.

"Pulangnya jangan malam-malam, ya. Titip Tokito, Akira" Pesan sponsor ibuku.

"Ya Nyonya" Jawab Akira tanpa bisa melawan langkahku yang terus menariknya.

* * *

"Oke...oke...salmon...salmon maki...salmon maki" Kataku sambil menggosok-gosokkan kedua tanganku menunggu sushi favoritku itu dihidangkan. Begitu piring pesananku ditaruh didepanku, segera kuserbu mereka.

"Hahaha...kau lahap banget makannya" Celetuk Akira. Seketika aku pun menaruh lagi sushi yang beberapa detik lagi akan masuk ke rongga mulutku. Ah, malu sekali rasanya. "Gak apa-apa...gak apa-apa, aku justru paling seneng liat kamu makan lahap" Ujarnya. sepasang rona merah mewarna pipiku melihat wajahnya yang menyinggungkan senyuman. Debaran jantungku meningkat. Akira memakan sushi miliknya, begitu juga denganku. Tapi tentu sekarang tidak serakus ketika semula. Akira menyelesaikan makannya sebelum aku. Sembari menungguku selesai makan, Akira terus memandagiku.

"Apa?" Tanyaku.

"Hmp tidak. Kau manis kalau gembul, ya, hahaha" Ujarnya. Aku menggerutu, sama sekali tidak terdengar seperti pujian.

"Kalau mau denganku kau harus menerima kegembulanku" Ujarku asal. Akira terdiam seraya menatap padaku.

"Serius nih, kau mau denganku?" Tanyanya. Aku tersedak mendengar pertanyaannya. Kutatap wajah kalemnya yang menyinggungkan senyuman tipis. Rona merah mewarnai wajahku.

"Ng, aku tadi Cuma bercanda, kok" Kataku menundukan kepala, malu.

"Tapi kalau aku serius" Katanya bertopang dagu menatap lurus padaku. 'DEG' jantungku seketika berdebar kencang. Auh, aku makin tak berani menganggak kepalaku. "Tokito" Panggilnya lembut. Dengan susah payah, akhirnya kuangkat juga kepalaku ini. "Aku sudah lama menyukaimu." Katanya pelan. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku, bingung dengan apa yang harus kukatakan selanjutnya. Bayangan akan sosok Kyoichiro kembali menari-nari dikepalaku. "Tidak usah kau jawab hari ini. Aku akan memberimu waktu untuk berpikir" Ujarnya lagi. Aku memandang kebawah sambil mengangguk pelan.

* * *

"Daag, tidur yang nyenyak" Pamit Akira dari dalam mobilnya. Aku tersenyum sambil melambaikan tanganku. Akira kemudian memacu mobilnya meninggalkan depan rumahku. Kumematung terdiam memandangi mobinya yang terus bergerak kemudian menghilang dibelokan jalan.

Aku menghela nafas lalu berbalik masuk menuju rumah. "Aku pulang" Salamku.

"Selamat datang, sayang. Sudah makan malam? Atau masih lapar?" Balas ibuku.

"Nggak bu, udah kenyang. Aku mau tidur" Kataku berjalan lurus menaiki tangga menuju kamarku. Begitu masuk kekamar, segera aku mengganti bajuku dengan piyama.

Sambil berbaring menatap langit-langit kamar, pikiranku melayang jauh ketika Akira menyatakan perasaannya beberapa jam yang lalu. Kemudian bayanagn Kyoichiro masuk ke benakku. Aah, aku mesti gimana? Aku tau cepat atau lambat aku memang harus melupakan cinta pertamaku itu. Tapi aku takut, takut Akira akan meninggalkanku seperti Kyoichiro meninggalkanku dulu. Mungkin alasan takut ditinggalkan itu pula yang membuatku tak memiliki kisah cinta lain selepas Kyoichiro meninggalkanku.

Tapi kalau aku terus-terusan menadang kebelakang, seumur hidup aku tidak akan pernah maju-maju. Ternyata, masa dimana aku sudah harus menatap kedepan sudah datang.

.

.

.

**TBC**


	3. Confession

**(a/n)Diclaimer: All Characters Belong to SDK Author, om KAmijyo Akimine :3**

**Disini ceritanya Akira matanya kebuka dan bisa melihat. Temen Sekelas Tokito waktu SMA**

**summary: Tokito had decided. Which One's she choose?**

Sambil tergesa-gesa kutatap jam tanganku, sudah seperempat jam lewat dari waktu janjian, arhg!. Aku memang termasuk perfeksionis termasuk soal waktu. Aku benci menunggu karena itu sebisa mungkin aku pun tidak mau membuat orang lain menunggu. Khususnya kalau orang itu Akira. Yah, kemarin aku memang mengutarakan lewat telepon kalau aku sudah memutuskan dan dia langsung meminta ketemu besoknya ditaman. Katanya dia ingin mendengar jawabannya langsung dari mulutku.

Gara-gara ada perbaikan jalan mendadak dijalan, jadi aku pun harus menempuh jalan memutar dimana jaraknya menjadi dua kali lebih panjang. Nafasku mulai tersengal-sengal karena capeknya. Saat aku berlari, kulihat pintu rumah Kyoichiro yang masih tertutup selama 12 tahun. Aku menghentikan langkahku sejekan dan menatapnya. 'Kyoichiro...' Batinku. Cepat-cepat kukeluarkan diriku dari pikiranku sendiri. Aku harus cepat ke taman.

* * *

"Hei Tokito" Sapa Akira. Aku berpegangan pada tiang lampu terdekat sambil berusaha mengatur nafasku.

"Ma...af..hh...hh...aku..telat...hh...jalan...nya...hh...dibenerin" Kataku akhirnya berhasil mengucapkan kata-kata itu diantaran sengalan nafasku. Akira tersenyum tipis, ia pergi sebentar kearah mesin penjual minuman tak jauh dari situ lalu kembali lagi padaku.

"Nih, minum dulu" Katanya menyerahkan sekaleng jus jeruk padaku. Aku menerimanya lalu langsung meminumnya. Hanya perlu waktu beberapa detik sampai jus kaleng itu kosong tak berisi. Yah, aku memang benar-benar haus. Kau pikir lari-lari seperti tadi tidak menguras tenaga?. Ditambah tatanan ramburtku pun rusak, aah aku pasti terlihat seperti gadis desa buatnya (ToT).

Akira terdiam, tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Apa dia tegang dengan jawaban apa yang akan kuberikan padanya?. Kugigit bibir bawahku, otakku tengah memilah kata yang tepat untuk kuucapkan padanya. "A...akira" Panggilku yang sukses membuatnya menatap padaku. "Tentang waktu itu, kau tanya apa aku mau denganmu?" Tanyaku. Ia mengangguk pelan. "Aku mau...sama Akira. Tapi...Akira jangan pernah niggalin Tokito, janji" Kataku menyodorkan jarikelingkingku. Akira tertawa kecil lalu menyambut jari kelingkingku dengan miliknya.

"Janji" Katanya. Saat itu kulihat blir bening mengalir melalui sudut matanya.

"Eh, kau nangis?" Tanyaku terkejut. Akira terkaget, ia cepat-cepat mengelap air matanya itu.

"Hehe maaf, aku tegang tadi. Takut kau menolakku. Habis, aku kan sudah lama menyukaimu" Katanya. Senyuman tipis terlukis diwajahku. Dengan lembut kuusap air matanya yang masih saja bercucuran itu. Akira, walau dia lelaki, tapi tetaplah dia manusia biasa.

"Yeee...Akira ternyata bisa nangis juga" Ledekku.

"Hei, aku juga punya perasaan" Protesnya seraya mencubit gemas kedua pipiku. Selanjutnya tak ada lagi air mata yang menetes. Kami sudah hanyut dalam canda tawa bersama ditengah taman ditemani birunya langit.

.

.

.

**Tbc**


	4. As A Couple

**Gomen lama update, keinginan mengarang pasang surut dan ide ide baru berdatangan, jadi tumpang tindih sama cerita cerita yang lain T.T #deepbow**

**(a/n)Diclaimer: All Characters Belong to SDK Author, om Kamijyo Akimine :3**

**OOC, typo mewabah**

**summary: Akhirnya Tokito mulai jalan dengan Akira, gimana cerita masa-masa pacaran mereka?**

* * *

Telepon genggamku berdering, segera cepat-cepat kupacu langkahku menaiki tangga menuju kamar, 'GUBRAK', namun kakiku tersandung anak tangga. "Sayang, kau baik-baik saja?" Teriak ibuku dari bawah mendengar bunyi debam yang lumayan keras.

"Sssh, ya buu" Jawabku sambil meringis menahan nyeri. Dengan langkah terseok-seo, aku bersaha mencapai pintu dan meraih handphone yang tergeletak dimeja rias. "Sss...halo?" Sapaku.

"Hei sayang, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya suara Akira disebrang sana, terdengar cemas.

"Ah um ya, Cuma tersandung dikit, hehe" Kataku tertawa kecil walau sebenarnya ingin berteriak kesakitan. Kudengar akira tertawa kecil.

"Kau tidak bisa berbohong padaku. Baiklah, aku akan mampir kerumahmu sebentar, kau mau kubawakan apa?" Tanyanya.

"Aaah tidak usah lah. Cetek gini ju...aaaw" Sahutku tanpa sengaja terlalu kencang memijat bagian yang berwarna biru.

"Ckckck...Tokitoo, sudah kubilang kau tidak akan bisa berbohong padaku" Katanya lagi. Aku terkikih geli mendengar nada bicaranya, dapat kubayangkan wajahnya yang penuh kemenangan berhasil mengungkap kedokku. "Ya sudah deh, kubawakan sushi saja, ya? Karena kukira buah buakn hal yang tepat untuk tuan putriku yang sedang sakit kaki ini" Sambungnya.

"Hehe, terima kasih banyak" Kataku tersenyum malu walau mungkin dia takkan mampu melihatnya.

"Oke, sampai jumpa disana" Katanya lalu segera menutup telepon begitu aku membalas ucapannya. Kutatap layar ponselku dimana foto kami berdua terpasang. Senyuman tipis menghiasi wajahku, sudah dua minggu lebih aku jadian dengannya dan kuakui dia memang seorang kekasih yang baik. Akulah yang tidak baik itu, karena aku terkadang masih suka melihat kearah jendela dimana terdapat rumah Kyoichiro berada.

Yah mungkin ini baru awal-awal. Melupakan cinta yang kau pikirkan selama dua belas tahun itu bukan perkara mudah, bukan?. Dan juga duabelas tahun itu bukanlah waktu yang sebentar, ada 144 bulan, 4.230 hari yang kugunakan hanya untuk menatap jendela kosong disebrang sana. Aku hanya berharap, Akira benar-benar bisa membuatku lupa akan hal itu dan kebiasaanku. Ya, tak ada lagi yang bisa kuharapkan selain dia.

* * *

"Halo? Aku tidak melihat tuan putri menyambutku di pintu?" Tanya Akira menololkan (sp?) kepalanya dari balik pintu geser ruang keluarga dimana aku terduduk manis disofa disitu.

"Maaf deh, dengan kaki begini mana mungkin aku menyambutmu, berdiri aja susah" Gerutuku kesal seraya menunjukan kakiku yang memerah dan diperban. Aku tak menyangka kecelakaan kecil beberapa jam yang lalu itu membuat kakiku sedikit keseleo. Akira tertawa kecil lalu duduk disampingku. Ia menaruh sekotak sedang dalam keresek yang mungkin berisi sushi yang dijanjikannya itu.

"Ya sudah, istirahatkan saja dulu" Katanya lembut sambil mengusap-usap punggung tanganku. Aku tersenyum simpul, kemudian menyandarkan kepalaku dibahu bidangnya. Mungkin keseleoku ini tidak terlalu buruk juga, setidaknya aku ada alasan bisa bermanja-manja padanya #ups.

* * *

Hari yang cerah di musim gugur adalah waktu yang sangat pas untuk berlibur kedanau digunung Kudo. Suasana alamnya yang masih asli, dengan perpaduan warna oranye dari pohon-pohon yang berguguran sangat memanjakan mata siapapun yang melihatnya. Segala keindahan itu bertambah sempurna dengan ikutnya Akira berlibur dengan keluargaku.

Secara mengejutkan ayah dan ibuku mengajaknya dalam liburan keluarga kali ini dan dia pun mengiyakan. Yah mungkin biar dia menjadi baby sitter-ku. Secara aku ini walaupun sudah berumur kepala dua tapi masih suka kesana kemari layaknya anak kecil. "Wuaaah, lihat-lihat airnya jernih sekali. Ayo kita turun kebawah" Kataku seraya menarik-narik lengan Akira yang baru saja menaruh dua tas besar milikku dan dia dirak penyimpanan tas dikamar hotel.

"Aduh Tokito, sabar dong. Istirahat saja dulu. Akira mungkin capek, kan?" Tegur ayahku. Aku menggerutu pelan lalu duduk dikasurku.

"Haha, bentar ya sayang." Ujar Akira mencubit gemas hidungku lalu duduk disampingku. Lupandangi beranda kamar hotel dimana pemandangan danau langsung terlihat dari situ. Air danau yang tenang rasanya membuatku yang hobi berenang ini ingin langsung saja nyebur kedalamnya. Tapi tentu tidak mungkin, karena ini musim gugur dan suhu air mencapai sepuluh derajat celciulus. Bisa-bisa kena hipotermia. Dengan mengenakan pakaian tebal seperti ini saja nafasku sudah berembun dan aku masih saja terkadang menggigil kedinginan. Hawa dingin memang sudah terasa walau salju belum mulai menampakan wujudnya.

"Hei, ayo" Perktaan Akira membuyarkan lamunanku. Kulihat ia sudah berdiri sambil mengulurkan tangan mengajakku pergi kedanau itu. Sambil tersenyum dengan semangat kugenggam tangannya dan langsung menyeretnya keluar kamar. Tentu ini karena aku adalah seorang perempuan yang lumayan energik, apalagi kalau dibawa ketempat yang masih bernuansa alam seperti ini.

* * *

Suasana danau yang tenang dan sunyi mendamaikan pikiran siapapun yang ada disitu. Aku melepas sarung tanganku dan menciduk air danau dengan kedua tanganku. Sensasi dinginnya membuat sekujur tubuhku menggigil. Tapi tentu itu tidaklah membuatku kapok untuk lalu bermain-main air didekat pinggiran danau itu, menimbulkan riakan kecil yang memanjang hingga menghilang beberapa meter dari tempatku berada.

"Awas, jangan terlalu jauh" Ujar Akira sambil memegangi pinggangku.

"Ah lihat, ada ikan" Seruku menciduk seekor ikan kecil dengan keduan tanganku. Ikan mungil itu berenang-renang dikolam kecil yang dibentuk oleh kedua tanganku. Saat tengah asyik mengamati ikan kecil itu, kusadari nafas hangat Akira menyapu lembut pipiku, membuat pupil mataku melirik padanya.

Ketika kusadari kami tengah saling beradu pandang, Akira tersenyum padaku lalu mencium pipiku. Membuat kedua pipiku merona merah, namun tentu bukan karena udara dingin yang menyelimuti seisi wilayah danau ini. Akira menyandarkan dagunya dibahuku dengan wajah menghadap padaku. "Aku menyayangimu, Tokito" Bisiknya lalu mencium lembut lagi pipiku. Aku sempat terdiam beberapa detik, mencerna ucapan yang baru saja dilontarkannya, lalu tersenyum.

"Aku juga menyayangimu, Akira" Kataku. Dapat kurasakan Akira tersenyum walau aku tak melihat wajahnya. Bagaimana bisa aku menatap wajahnya sedekat ini. Bisa-bisa nanti wajahku malah terbakar lagi.

"Lepasin ikannya, tuh. Dia pasti kangen sama temen-temennya" Katanya. Oh iya, aku sampai melupakan nasib ikan malang ini. Kucelupkan tanganku kedalam danau dan ikat itu lalu segera berenang cepat menuju kedalaman danau.

Matahari terbenam diufuk barat kami nikmati dipinggir danau seraya berangkulan saling menghangatkan. Kami saling bercerita tentang banyak hal, namun tak ada satupun dari hal yang kami bicarakan hal yang menyakitkan atau menjurus ke arah itu. Karena tak satupun dari kami ingin merusak keindahan sempurna yang sudah menghiasi hampir seharian ini.

Sinar Matahari terbenam dan sunyinya danau menjadi saksi bisu menguatnya hubungan cinta antara dua insan manusia, antara kami. Kehangatan cintanya serasa melumuri seluruh jiwaku, membawa ketentraman yang rasanya sudah lama sekali tidak kurasakan.

**.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Tbc  
**

* * *

**(a/n) Akhirnya rebes eh beres juga chappie ke-empat. Mangap kalau kelamaan karena alasan yang saya sebutkan diatas.**

**psst, spoiler: kemungkinan chappie ke lima bakalan ngebahas pertemuan Tokito dan Kyoichiro setelah terpisah selama dua belas tahun (kalau author gak dapet wangsit baru yang bikin cerita nambah molor xD #plak)**

**anyway, RR please**

**Review anda semangat saya :3**


End file.
